Comfort
by CeruleanBluee
Summary: Olivia comforts Amanda after a long day.


**First of all, I just wanted to thank everybody who liked my last one shot, left a comment or even just read it, I was blown away with the reception. Second, I wanted some fluff while I was in recovery so, here we go. Again, I'm sorry for any mistakes you might find.**

Amanda was tired. Totally and utterly exhausted. When she got home after working non stop for a lead, ready to take a shower and spend some time with her kids, Fin had called her saying that they had a break in their current case, which made the detective go right back to the precinct. She was now with roughly 36 hours without any sleep and gravitating to any possible surface she could seat on and close her eyes for a few seconds. When she finally got a break, Fin telling her he could handle the rest, she sat at her desk so she could try to fill some paperwork and looked at the empty coffee mug beside her, thinking about getting a new one. As she looked from the mug to the direction of the coffee maker, she concluded that she didn't have the energy to get up and refill it.

Olivia looked up from her computer, fixing her gaze on a half-asleep Amanda trying, and failing, to do her paperwork, a fond smile starting to form on her lips. She had known how the younger woman's night went, having been briefed as soon as she walked into the precinct. Olivia had told Amanda to go home and get a few hours of sleep, but the blonde stubbornly told her she was fine and that she was going to see this case all the way through the end. Shaking her head at her detective's antics, Liv had an idea and stood up to close the blinds to her office.

"Amanda." Olivia calls out from her door, watching the woman jump slightly by the unexpected voice calling her name. "Can you come here for a second?" She continued after Amanda looked at her.

Amanda summoned all of her energy and stood from her desk, slowly, fully ready to apologize to her Lieutenant for almost sleeping at her desk and to assure the older woman once again that she was capable of doing her job.

"Close the door, please." An already seated Olivia said kindly as Amanda stepped into her office and, with the blinds already closed and now the door shut, the blonde was ready to be scolded, completely missing the gentle tone of the woman's voice. After doing what she was told, the detective stood awkwardly in the middle of the room.

"Liv, I'm so sorry, I know I've-" She started only to be interrupted.

"It's okay, honey, I didn't call you in here to give you a lecture." Liv smiled at her girlfriend. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine, just a little tired." Amanda visibly relaxes as she sees the soft smile gracing her girlfriend's lips and Liv almost shakes her head again at her unwillingness to admit how tired she really is.

"Come here." Olivia says and Amanda looks at her a little unsure. "It's okay, come here." She reassures and, seeing no hesitancy in the woman's face, the blonde allows her feet to carry her around the table and to her girlfriend's chair, straddling her lap when Liv gently urges her to.

The second Amanda is sat comfortably in her lap, Olivia brings one arm to wrap around her waist and the other to caress her hair gently, smiling when all of her girlfriend's muscles relaxed in her embrace and she just let herself be held.

"That's it, sweetheart, just relax." Olivia says, turning her head to the side a bit to kiss the younger woman's forehead.

Amanda snuggles more deeply into Liv's embrace, resting her head on her shoulder, letting Liv's scent engulf her and the soothing hand running through her hair calm her. Grinning as she feels Amanda's breathing getting even, indicating that she fell asleep, Olivia goes back to the paperwork in front of her while keeping one arm wrapped safely around Amanda's waist.

After realizing she was not really paying attention to the documents in front of her, Olivia took off her glasses, placed them on top of the table, wrapped her free arm around Amanda's waist along with the other one and leaned back in her chair, letting her thoughts flow. It had been a wild ride with Amanda to get to where they were. Between both of their tempers, their stubbornness and all of the situation with Olivia becoming the boss, it had been difficult for them to come to terms with their feelings and even more difficult for them to accept that they could have different relationships inside and outside of the job.

Now here they were, cuddled in her office chair, the Lieutenant not really caring about the location at this point, just content on holding the woman she loves while she sleeps. Looking at Amanda's peaceful face, Olivia thought about how lucky she was to have the blonde in her life. She was always in awe of Amanda as a person; her kindness to everyone, especially the victims, the way she would go to extraordinary lengths to protect the people she loves and to get justice, even if it gave Olivia a couple of scares throughout the years, how strong she was, managing to overcome every single obstacle that was thrown in her way and how good of a mother she was to their children. That particular thought had Liv smiling; their children. In such a short time they had become a family and she had everything she ever wanted. She was more than grateful for the sleeping blonde in her arms for never giving up on her.

When Amanda tossed a little in her lap, mumbling something Liv couldn't quite catch, and placed a small, unconscious kiss to her Lieutenant's neck, Olivia decided she should finish her paperwork and get Amanda home, to their family, and definitely to a bed.

After an hour of working peacefully and guarding the sleep of the woman she loved, she heard an abrupt knock at her door. Uttering a quiet 'come in' as to not wake her girlfriend, she indicated to whoever was on the other side that they could enter.

"Lieu-" Carisi's voice stopped abruptly when he looked at the scene inside the office.

"What is it, Carisi?" Liv said, looking at him from the top of her glasses and not really caring that one of her detectives had caught them snuggling in her office chair, Amanda's sleep being the most important thing at the moment. They weren't exactly hiding their relationship, but they agreed to have certain boundaries between personal and professional life.

"I just..." He cleared his throat and lowered his voice. "I just wanted to tell you that I'm leaving."

"Okay." She smiled. "Actually, I'm out of here too. Goodnight, Carisi."

"Night, Lieu." And taking his cue, he was out of the office, closing the door behind him. After the initial shock of seeing one of his coworkers sleeping on top of his boss, he was genuinely happy for the two of them, lord knows they deserved a little bit of happiness.

After the door closed again, Olivia placed all of the papers in a neat pile on top of her desk, put her glasses away on her purse and after everything was as organized as it could get while another person was limiting her movements, she got ready to wake Amanda up.

"Honey..." She threaded her hand gently through Amanda's hair and kissed blonde locks. "Wake up, baby, it's time to go home."

As Amanda grumbled, Liv laughed and kissed the tip of her nose.

"Hi." She said again as clear blue eyes looked up at her. "Are you ready to go home?"

Nodding, the blonde sat up straighter and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. "I'm sorry I fell asleep on you."

"It's okay, you were tired. Besides, I'm not complaining." Liv smirked and planted a gentle kiss on Amanda's lips.

As the blonde stood completely from her lap, Liv finished gathering her things, led Amanda to the bullpen and after the detective had collected her belongings as well, they left the precinct hand in hand.

The ride to Olivia's apartment, practically their apartment by now, was quiet. Amanda had her head resting on the seat, looking at Liv's profile while she drove through the busy city, her left hand placed on her Lieutenant's thigh, earing soft smiles from Liv every time they stopped at a red light and she caught the way the city lights reflected in Amanda's blue eyes and brightened her face.

As they got home, they were greeted by two over-excited children running in their direction while the third one squirmed in Lucy's lap trying to join the fun, the babysitter telling them Billie had dinner and was already ready for bed but the other two had insisted on waiting for them to get home, and an equally over-excited Frannie running circles around them. Normally the kids didn't come running to greet them at the door the second they got in, so they took advantage of the occasion, fussing over their children while they allowed.

After Lucy left, they set into their usual routine: Olivia and Amanda making sure the kids were okay and settled and, after everything was to their satisfaction, they went to change out of their work clothes, getting themselves comfortable, went back to their children and then they would make dinner and listen to the dramatic tales of their day.

"Are you okay?" Liv asked when she noticed Amanda moving around more slowly due to lack of sleep.

"Yeah, I just can't wait to go to bed and cuddle with you. Don't get me wrong, I love our children, but I'm so damn tired." She laughed as she pulled a tank top over her head.

"Soon, baby. We just have to survive through dinner." She smiled, walked to her girlfriend, kissed her temple and walked out of the bedroom, praying that Noah, Jessie and Billie had exhausted themselves enough throughout the day and wound't take long to go to bed. "So, what are we having for dinner?" She asked Noah and Jessie while Amanda picked Billie up.

"Pizza!" The two children said excitedly after sharing a look.

"How about I cook something instead?" Liv asked, she was trying to get them all to eat more healthily.

"Hm, Liv... I could go for pizza too." Amanda said sheepishly and when Olivia saw tired blue eyes looking back at her, she couldn't deny her girlfriend's request.

"Pizza it is, then." She conceded and shook her head, smirking at Amanda when Noah raised his hand for Jessie high five him. It always amazed both women how quickly they had formed a sibling bond and they couldn't be happier to see their family getting along.

When the pizza arrived, they sat and ate together while they listened to Noah and Jessie talk about what they had learned that day, the little boy's dance class and whatever else they could come up with while Billie babbled incoherently, trying to join the conversation and making them all laugh.

Surprisingly enough, to the delight of the two women in the house, sleep soon overcame the kids after their daily activities and the playdate they had with each other before their mothers got home, Olivia telling Amanda to put Billie to bed and go get ready herself, she would deal with Noah and Jessie. After bath time, the blonde wished them goodnight and Liv sat in the room their kids shared for now, taking her glasses to read one of their favorite stories and smiling to herself when she saw their eyelids drop. Placing a kiss on each forehead, Olivia wished them a quiet goodnight and went after Amanda.

As she entered the bedroom, she found Amanda curled up under the covers, already in her nightclothes and waiting for Olivia.

"Hey." Liv said while she laid in bed, pulling her girlfriend closer to her body. "They were out like a light." She ran her hand through Amanda's hair while the blonde snuggled up to her.

"Thank god, I don't know what I would've done if they decided to rebel." She chuckled and closed her eyes, letting herself relax against Liv's body once again.

Once Olivia noticed Amanda's breathing getting even, she stayed put within the warmth of the bed and her girlfriend's embrace, not really wanting to move and disturb the sleeping woman and grateful for having a quiet moment where she could just hold Amanda. When she was almost falling asleep herself, she remembered she still wasn't fully ready for bed and she gently disentangled her detective's body from hers to get up and go to the bathroom.

"No." Amanda whimpered and Olivia wasn't sure if she was completely free from the clutches of sleep yet. "Liv, don't leave me." She whispered in a broken tone and Olivia was back at her side in a second.

"I'm just going to the bathroom, sweetie."

"I thought you were leaving me. You left, Liv. You- you took Noah and you were both gone." Now Amanda was staring at her, her big blue eyes filling with tears and Olivia took a second to process that the woman had just woken up from a nightmare.

"Shh, it's okay, it was just a dream." She whispered, pulling Amanda closer to her and running soothing circles on her back. "Me and Noah aren't going anywhere, we are staying right here where we belong."

They stayed like that for a little while, Liv rubbing circles on Amanda's back and Amanda trying to convince herself that the woman she loved wouldn't just take her son and go. She knew, deep down, that Olivia wouldn't do that, the brunette having told her many times before that she was more than happy with the family they had created, but sometimes she couldn't help the insecurities that crept within her.

"I- I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to apologize for, baby." She kissed the top of her head. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Amanda took a deep breath and Olivia thought she was just going to brush the question off like she usually did, and she probably would've if she wasn't so tired, but the words came out before she could stop them. "Sometimes I just don't get why you're with me. I mean, you're Olivia Benson and I'm just... me."

"Oh honey... Do you know what I was thinking about today while you were sleeping in my office?" Olivia asked and continued without really expecting an answer. "I was thinking about how lucky I am to have you in my life, how lucky I am that this extraordinary person didn't give up on me and my son even after everything we went through, and you know we've been through a lot. Amanda, you are one of the best things that ever happened to me. You are an amazing person, an amazing mother and an amazing detective. You're kind, determined, smart, funny, incredibly strong and not to mention the fact that you're simply breathtaking. I might be Olivia Benson, but you're Amanda freaking Rollins, the most incredible person I've ever met and I love you more than I can ever express." Olivia finished and kissed the top of Amanda's head again, tightening her arms around the woman when she felt Amanda's tears hit her shoulder.

"You really mean that?"

"Every word, baby. And I'll be here every day to remind you of that." She brushed the blonde's tears gently away.

"I love you, Liv, so much, and I love our little family too. I'm so glad you guys are in my life."

After Amanda had calmed some, Olivia quickly went to the bathroom to finish getting ready for bed, once again holding her girlfriend close as she came back. She could feel soft lips placing lazy kisses against her neck and, getting the hint, she turned her head to meet Amanda's lips with her own. The kiss was slow, both of them just enjoying the closeness and the reassurance the other was providing. As Amanda's tongue swept at Liv's bottom lip, asking for permission that was promptly granted, the kiss became passionate, almost desperate as they tried to convey to the other that they were right there and they were never leaving.

When the kiss broke for lack of air, Olivia set up in the bed, Amanda moving to straddle her once again and reclaim her lover's lips in another passionate kiss. The blonde had both of her arms around her girlfriend's neck while Liv held her firmly by the waist, their bodies flush against each other, while her other hand was cupping Amanda's jaw, her thumb under her chin while she guided her head and ran her tongue slowly over the blonde's lips, they both moaning at the intimacy before their lips met once again.

"Do you wanna know a secret?" Olivia asked, breaking their little make out session before they went too far.

"Hm?" Amanda kissed her again.

"I know it's too soon to talk about this, but I want to marry you someday." Liv confessed softly and Amanda swore her heart stopped beating for a second after she made sense of the words just spoken and saw the beautiful smile that was gracing her girlfriend's face.

"I want that too." She smiled and kissed Olivia one last time, getting off of the woman's lap to cuddle on her side once again, ready to go to sleep, the need to close her eyes overcoming the lust she could feel growing inside of her.

Letting Olivia's words set within her, all traces of Amanda's anxieties were gone. Olivia wanted to marry her. Olivia saw a future for them and she wasn't going anywhere. Letting those thoughts and her girlfriend's warmth calm her, Amanda fell asleep with a smile on her face, content in the knowledge that she really had a family of her own now. No matter how bad and tiring her days at work were, she would have a family to come home to.


End file.
